User blog:SeifukuGirls/Itahara Arisa's Blog Post
A translation of Itahara Arisa's recent blog post on the SO.ON Project Ameblo: Good morning/afternoon/evening~♡ It's been getting warm lately!! Coordinating clothes is difficult around this time, haha. Ah! Please come to the Hokago LIVE is short sleeves. lol Do you think it will become hot soon? You won't be able to move if you arrive in a fashionable T-shirt and hoodie. lol Tokayutte!* Please feel free to join us. m(_ _)m lol Haii~! Finally, Hokago LIVE Vol. 7 is about to happen!!! This is the third years' last live. T^T Once this is done, the third years of SO.ON Project will no longer be able to stand on this stage! ChiSeifukuGirls (talk)n (￣▽￣) I can't believe itSeifukuGirls (talk). *cries* I'm sad~ I'm so sad... So now more than ever, everyone I will cherish every second (இдஇ; ) I will practice hard!!!!!! I~ Have such great memories of the third years. Such as many fun events And many conversations So many memories We have practice (இдஇ; ) Of course, there were also bad practices. Like times when I didn't want to get up in the morning. And I didn't want to do morning practice. And I thought, "Why does it matter?" But thinking like that is pathetic! And even though I still want to be together with third years, I wish I could have practiced more seriously. Of course, I have a lot of regrets. The third year students have made me realise I could have done better!! In other words, "There are things I wish I had done better." But just words don't mean a thing. My own actions... have given me a lot of experience up until this point. All of us have created many oppurtunities! I have had many great encounters And the people who are close to be have changed my way of thinking I've longed to become cooler I do not love it!!!* When we graduate SO.ON Project We each choose our path Somewhere, someday, I hope we can meet again I am not the only one who feels this way Even many years in the future, I hope all of our dreams come true! We all stand on stage together, but soon we will stand in a different form. ♡ This story is so dramatic~ (Haha) This is my #1 dream ♡ I hope you imagine me smiling as I write this, haha. There is a train. lol Well, anyway, the Hokago LIVE is next. I am filled with appreciation for The fans who supported me, the graduating class, the teacher friends, the staff, and all of those who cheered me on, And the third years who work so hard. I will go full speed!!!! Everyone, we will cry together during the third years' graduation~. Haha Also, please watch the UStream. Go My Way, 1 way into my heart!! Also!! SO.ON Project's 4th batch of students, Thank you for taking care of me. It's not over yet!! ♡ I will continue to improve for now on. *I have no clue what that means. *Not sure what she's referring to. I apologize for any mis-translations. My Japanese is not perfect, so there may be a few mistakes. This is not her exact words, this is just a rough translation. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts